Lo mas importante
by Marce' Otaku
Summary: Una vida llena de misterios y asesinatos, un corazón frío junto con sentimientos que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo en la nada… la venganza es el principal objetivo /-/ dedicado a NattyBezariusPhantomhive.D por su cumpleaños! :D
1. Comenzando la Investigación

_Hola! He aquí yo jaja con otro fics LenxMiku como siempre xD, y etto…_

_Va dedicado a mi Pequeña, Tierna y Pervertida Akuma-chan Hime c: más conocida como_ _NattyBezariusPhantomhive.D que hoy 19 de junio de 2012 está de cumpleaños! :D jeje __feliz feliz feliz cumpleaños Natty! Espero que te agrade mi pequeño regalito (Daisuki hontonii ^^)_

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie es primera vez que escribo algo como esto… habrá lemmón escrito por mi o.O_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

* * *

**¤§•§¤ ****Lo ****más ****importante**** ¤§•§¤**

* * *

▪***▪ Comenzando la investigación ▪*▪**

En el año 1856, el gran y conocido dúo de detectives privados… los gemelos Kagamine, se encontraban en su lugar de trabajo (el edificio de patrullas o grupos de agentes de Scotland Yard), revisando los últimos casos que se les habían asignado. La mayoría de ellos eran de personas desaparecidas, asesinatos comunes, intentos de estafas hacia las familias reales… etc…

Estos gemelos eran excepcionales. A una corta edad habían demostrado una gran inteligencia y madurez… cosa que no era muy común.

La mayor de los gemelos, Rin con sus 18 años de edad era una chica muy inteligente, con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio corto en el cual siempre llevaba un moño blanco sobre la nuca. Su forma de vestir era bastante a la moda en esa época. Casi siempre usaba vestidos con colores marrón, amarillo, y hasta color crema, que venían adornados con encajes negros los cuales eran muy voluminosos, pero a la misma vez elegantes, según ella eran muy cómodos. Al principio para Rin fue un poco difícil ganarse el respeto de sus colegas dado a su sexo. Pero con el tiempo fue demostrando una gran habilidad para resolver casos muy complejos junto con su hermano. Finalmente, se ganó la reputación que merecía. (Sin contar que ella había sido la única mujer en conseguir trabajo en Scotland Yard en toda la historia de ese grupo de agentes)

Por otra parte, el menor, Len con también 18 años de edad, era un joven prodigio, también tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, que amarraba en una alta pero pequeña coleta atada con un listón negro. Sus trajes eran elegantes la mayoría del tiempo, y usaba un sombrero negro que era típico de él.

Estos hermanos gemelos venían de la prestigiosa familia Kagamine, de donde surgían grandes detectives… lamentablemente estos hermanos eran huérfanos. Ya que toda su familia había sido asesinada hace 6 años atrás por personas que jamás fueron encontradas… y pues, Len y Rin desde ese día, a su corta edad, juraron encontrar a los asesinos de su familia, para así hacerlos pagar.

Por el momento mientras aun buscaban pistas… se dedicaban a resolver casos muy complicados y extensos, pero siempre habían logrado llegar a la verdad.

–Len creo que ya hemos hecho mucho por hoy, será mejor que descansemos se está haciendo tarde – pronunció aquella rubia para luego dar un gran bostezo.

–Está bien… terminaré de revisar estas peticiones… hay algunas muy interesantes – respondió él sonriendo.

–¿Hay algún caso que llame la tu atención en particular? Hace tiempo no resolvemos algo que valga la pena.

–Pues… ¿Qué me dices de este? – agregó Len mostrándole la carta con la petición a su hermana mientras comenzaba a explicar en qué consistía – esta es de la Familia Hatsune, prestigiosa, adinerada, a punto de pasar a ser parte de la cadena de familias reales, definitivamente una de las grandes potencias de esta ciudad… pero hace 5 meses la esposa del duque Hatsune fue asesinada brutalmente; su hija la encontró en la cocina de la mansión con múltiples golpes y cortes por todo su cuerpo. Según el informe de los forenses que examinaron su cuerpo llegaron a la conclusión de que ciertos golpes solo pudieron haber sido gestados con aparatos de jardinería. Mientras que los cortes fueron efectuados con utensilios de cocina. La torturaron por buen un tiempo… una muerte horrible para una persona que tenía una reputación tan limpia y pura como ella. Aun que aquí no está muy bien especificada la casusa de la muerte, no saben si fue por desangramiento, intoxicación por algún tipo de comida, o los golpes que recibió. Los forenses no hicieron un mayor trabajo.

–Hum…la señora Hatsune, hace un par de años atrás tuve el placer de conocerla… una persona muy agradable y buena, así que después de todos los rumores de su muerte eran ciertos. Pues se oye interesante, hace tiempo no recibíamos una propuesta de trabajo así… a demás, de la forma que dice ahí en la que esa mujer fue asesinada es algo… familiar no crees? Por casualidad este caso no tendrá algún tipo de relación con los asesinos que mataron a nuestra familia Len?

–Puede ser, pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones, espero que este caso sea diferente a los demás – respondió el rubio.

–Está bien, si quieres entonces mañana mismo enviaremos la carta de respuesta a que aceptamos tomar este caso, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es tarde, tal vez eres un genio pero también debes descansar – reiteró Rin… bueno, esto era bastante común en ella ya que al ser la mayor siempre sintió que debía proteger a su hermano pequeño, pero la mayoría de las veces pasaba lo contrario, típico de hermanos…

En ese momento Len hizo una mueca, pero terminó por obedecer…

Al día siguiente enviaron la carta de respuesta a la mansión Hatsune. Y no tardaron muchas horas en enviar de vuelta el permiso para dejarlos entrar en ese lugar que era protegido por bastantes guardias.

Len estaba emocionado con este nuevo caso, no podía ocultarlo, le agradaban estas cosas.

Los gemelos no tardaron mucho en subir al carruaje que los llevaría hasta la mansión Hatsune donde comenzarían su investigación.

Iban muy calmados… hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la propiedad. En seguida los dos comenzaron a observar detenidamente el panorama, todo rodeado por guardias, el lugar tenía mucha seguridad, era extraño que un asesinato de ese tipo haya ocurrido en un lugar así.

Después de que los revisaran los dejaron entrar. Y mientras recorrían el gran jardín delantero en el carruaje antes de llegar a la mansión algo llamó la atención del particular rubio…

A lo lejos por la ventana se veía a una chica… si… una chica particular que jamás había visto, traía su largo cabello color aguamarina suelto, con un poco de trenzado, era un peinado simple pero a la misma vez hermoso, usaba un vestido bastante elegante, parecía ser que había estado en un lugar importante minutos antes, pero… lo que a Len mas le llamó la atención fueron los ojos de aquella chica… aun que eran hermosos y del mismo color de su cabello, estos parecían no tener vida… sin brillo, sin esa chispa que se encuentra en cualquier chica con esa apariencia. Dedujo enseguida que aquella joven debía ser la hija del duque Hatsune… era más hermosa de lo que se podría haber imaginado.

–Len, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la voz de su hermana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Claro, a que viene esa pregunta…

–Es que… tienes la cara algo roja, ¿te sientes bien? – en ese momento Len se sorprendió… era algo muy extraño, pero era verdad…

–Seguramente no es nada – respondió el joven fríamente.

Su hermana hizo una mueca, a veces esa actitud por parte del rubio era molesta, pero nada se podía hacer contra eso.

Cuando llegaron finalmente se bajaron del carruaje ayudados por los sirvientes de la gran mansión. Y casi de manera instantánea el duque Hatsune se les acercó saludándolos cordialmente.

–Es un placer conocerlos por fin en persona – pronuncio la cansada voz de aquél hombre de alrededor de unos 45 años… alto, de cabellos color aguamarina, vestido de manera muy elegante, también de apariencia caballerosa.

–El gusto es nuestro – asintió Rin respetuosamente asiendo una pequeña reverencia. En ese momento Len y el Duque Hatsune estrecharon sus manos, y como siempre, Len era hostil…

–Me alegra muchísimo que hayan tomado en cuenta mi carta, siéntanse en su casa, le doy la autorización de recorrer cada metro cuadrado de esta mansión, han ocurrido cosas extrañas últimamente, comienzo a temer por la seguridad de mi familia – explicó el aguamarina con una expresión triste.

–No se preocupe, le aseguro de que nosotros resolveremos todo – alentó Rin…

–Pero les advierto, esto es peligroso… he contratado mas detectives privados, pero todos ellos murieron, fueron heridos de manera irreversible y algunos huyeron sin dar ninguna explicación, espero que ustedes no me decepcionen – agregó el jefe de familia.

–Nosotros, no somos como los demás detectives, se lo aseguro – corrigió Len de manera indiferente.

Luego comenzaron a observar a su alrededor y varios de los sirvientes y algunos familiares se encontraban ahí formados, todos se notaban nerviosos por la llegada de estos dos detectives que eran bastante reconocidos en el departamento de Scotland Yard hasta la época.

Los gemelos en seguida fueron invitados a entrar en la mansión. Se les trató muy amablemente, pero en realidad eso a ellos no les importaba mucho, estaban ahí para hacer su trabajo. Por lo que en seguida pidieron la presencia de los sirvientes de más confianza que habían en la mansión, junto a los familiares que la habitaban antes o después de que ocurriera el asesinato de la Señora Hatsune.

Tardaron un poco, pero cuando se vio que estaban todos reunidos, era hora de comenzar a preguntar los nombres y distinguir algún signo sospechoso en cada uno de ellos.

–Bien, primero necesito que nos presente a cada uno de ellos – señaló Len al Duque Hatsune, quien en seguida obedeció.

–De acuerdo – dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a unas mujeres que se encontraban algo alejadas del grupo en la gran sala – aquí les presento a mi prima Meiko Sakeni, hace poco tiempo vino a visitarnos junto a su esposo, el doctor Kaito Shion – señaló el Duque presentando a la mujer que usaba cabello castaño corto, recogido en un simple peinado, y usaba un vestido color vino, y se encontraba junto a su esposo, que tenía el cabello de color azul y poseía una mirada algo… depravada, por así decirlo. Luego de eso, el jefe de la familia, se acercó a unos cuantos sirvientes que estaban ahí – ellas son Teto Kasane y Gumi Megpoid, se encargan de mantener todo limpio y en orden con ayuda de las demás sirvientas – ellas saludaron cortésmente con una reverencia, Gumi tenía el cabello verde y corto, y Teto usaba dos coletas altas, era de cabello rizado de color rojizo, las dos usaban trajes de sirvientas y parecían jóvenes… en seguida el Señor Hatsune se acercó a un hombre de apariencia fuerte, algo intimidante a primera vista, de cabello largo y morado el cual amarraba en una alta coleta con algunos mechones que cubrían algo de su rostro, él era Gakupo Kamui, uno de los jardineros, casi siempre se encargaba de cuidar a las demás sirvientas de cualquier cosa.

Después el Duque se acercó y presentó a Luka Megurine, la cocinera principal de la mansión, una bella joven de cabello rosa largo. Una mirada verdaderamente encantadora, ella era simple, todos la apreciaban y querían mucho, aun que claro… solo una apariencia no confundía a los gemelos de que todos ahí eran sospechosos.

El siguiente en ser presentado fue Kiyoteru Hiyama, él era el mecánico de la mansión, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, usaba unas gafas, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

Luego el señor se acercó a unas mujeres que estaban algo distanciadas de los demás en esa gran sala. Eran dos chicas rubias, una parecía obviamente más joven que la otra. El Duque presentó primero a la mujer rubia que traía el cabello suelto… y era la hermana menor de su fallecida esposa… era la señorita Lily, parecía tener unos 30 años.

Y la siguiente fue la otra chica rubia, pero su cabello era más oscuro, tenía una mirada seria pero a la misma vez serena, su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta a un costado de su cabeza, y sus ojos eran de color miel, parecía atractiva, pero a la misma vez se notaba tímida.

–Ella es mi sobrina, Neru Akita – dijo el señor Hatsune colocando su mano sobre el hombro de aquella joven. Ella hizo un leve saludo hacia Len sonrojándose… él solo ignoró eso haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible – mi hijo mayor Mikuo llegará en cualquier momento, en este momento se encuentra en sus clases con la espada – afirmó aquél señor.

–Bien, lo interrogaremos cuando llegue, por ahora nos dedicaremos a hacerle preguntas a todos ustedes de lo que sucedió el día del asesinato, junto con mi hermano ya hemos leído el informe que nos enviaron, será mejor que no intenten engañarnos con nada – aseveró Rin con un tono autoritario, ella tenía el control de la primera parte de su interrogatorio, su hermano solo se dedicaba a observar detenidamente a cada uno de los involucrados. Y de alguna manera todos ya le temían a la Kagamine, aun que su rostro era angelical, su personalidad decía otra cosa, pero de ese modo todos asintieron y por mientras que hablaban con el jefe de la mansión los demás podían volver a sus labores diarias.

–Falta una – dijo Len cuando todos se habían ido y solo quedaba ahí el señor Hatsune.

–Perdón?

–Una chica, su hija. La vi en el jardín cuando entrábamos… en el informe decía que ella encontró a su esposa muerta, lo mejor sería interrogarla en este momento – cuando Len terminó su frase la expresión del Duque cambio completamente.

–Me temo que eso será casi imposible, mi querida hija rara vez habla desde ese trágico acontecimiento, sería un gran logro si hacen que les diga algo, ni siquiera yo la reconozco – la tristeza se podía ver claramente en el rostro de ese padre.

–Me agradan los desafíos – asintió el rubio tomando su sombrero y saliendo al jardín principal en busca de la joven – Rin, encárgate de interrogar a los empleados uno por uno, no dejes que ningún detalle se te escape, creo que esto me tomará algo de tiempo – su hermana asintió de mala gana, siempre le tocaba el trabajo más aburrido, pero Len siempre terminaba por resolver cada caso, su sistema funcionaba, así que debía seguir sus órdenes.

Mientras el rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín en busca de la hija menor del duque solo observaba el lugar detenidamente, la base de toda sus investigaciones siempre se basaban en la observación.

Siguió caminando por algunos minutos y llegó al lugar a donde había visto a la joven aguamarina, pero al parecer ya no estaba, lo único que encontró en ese lugar fue un pañuelo blanco con la insignia de la familia Hatsune. Len se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí pensando y tratando de deducir la personalidad de cada uno de los sirvientes que le habían presentado tan solo con su apariencia… y al final, todos tenían algo, aun que fuera pequeño, todos estaban de alguna manera involucrados, necesitaba saber sus cuartadas. De pronto una sutil voz interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

–Encontraste mi pañuelo – la voz parecía apagada, pero a la misma vez hermosa. Len levantó su mirada y se sorprendió levemente por lo que vio. La hija del Duque Hatsune.

–Eres, más hermosa de lo que se esperaba – pensó en voz alta Len. Él nunca se relacionaba con nadie más que no fuese su hermana o con los involucrados en los casos que resolvía, en otras palabras… totalmente inexperto en cuanto se trata en relaciones sociales normales.

–Eso es demasiado atrevido de tu parte, pero tú debes ser uno de esos detectives privados de Scotland Yard que contrató mi padre ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió.

Atrevido… tal vez, bueno, eso no le importaba, pero en realidad… aquella chica se veía más bonita a corta distancia.

–Me presento, soy el detective Len Kagamine, junto con mi hermana gemela Rin estamos aquí para resolver el caso del asesinato de tu madre – dijo mientras rodeaba la aguamarina y la miraba detalladamente.

–Soy Miku Hatsune, no creo que necesites saber nada más. Pero, te vez demasiado joven para ser un detective privado – Len solo guardó silencio con el comentario de Miku.

En seguida ella se sentó en la banca y comenzó a mirar un punto desconocido, el rubio se sentía ignorado con esa actitud…

–Necesito que me digas como fue que encontraste exactamente el cadáver de tu madre masacrado en la cocina – pidió indiferentemente el joven… pudo notar enseguida cómo la expresión corporal y facial de la chica cambiaban radicalmente… ahora Miku parecía estar en shock, no se movía y había agachado la cabeza… pero sin importar nada mas Len continuó – soy el encargado de interrogarte sobre este caso, necesito que me confirmes si es verdad lo que decía en el informe, ¿las extremidades de tu madre estaban literalmente mutiladas con diversos cortes? ¿Tenía varios golpes en la cabeza de los que la mayoría eran mortales?...

–Detente…– pidió Miku en un hilo de voz mientras que lagrimas instantáneamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero Len en ningún momento lo notó y solo continuó.

–¿Tenía los ojos abiertos cuando la encontraste? – seguía preguntando sin parar en ningún momento – necesito que me respondas esto, y también quiero que me expliques tu coartada ese día a esa hora, eres una de las sospechosas principales, después de todo fuiste tú la que la encontró muer…– en ese momento Len no fue capaz de continuar con su oración, lo único que se escuchó en ese momento fue el golpe de una gran bofetada…

–¡Imbécil! Solo porque eres un detective privado no te da el derecho de decirme este tipo de cosas de esta manera! Estas completamente equivocado si crees que yo le hice algo como eso a mi propia madre! Yo la quería mucho… la amaba… era mi mejor amiga! jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así ni a ella ni a nadie! Eres un idiota sin corazón al hablar así! Por si no te has dado cuenta yo tengo corazón! – gritó Miku entre llanto después de haberle pegado una gran bofetada a Len en el rostro. _(__Nota de la autora:__ perdón Len! xD pero te lo merecías jeje)_

Después de eso Miku lo quedó mirando directamente a los ojos… él estaba particularmente sorprendido y tocándose con la mano la zona del golpe… vaya… esto era genial, recién la conoce y ya lo golpeó. Esto jamás había pasado… aun que cuando reaccionó del todo recordó una de las conclusiones que había llegado con el pasar de los años "las mujeres generalmente son más sensibles que los hombres…_Art. Psicología Humana_"

Pero la bofetada no era lo único que le había molestado a Len. Las lágrimas… el llanto… ese llanto desesperado, lleno de remordimiento y dolor que se había desatado en la chica era muy incómodo… tal vez había empezado muy rápido, pero jamás había tenido que lidiar con algo así. Por lo general sus casos los protagonizaban personas frías, sádicas, masoquistas, esquizofrénicas, nunca mostraban ningún signo de emoción en particular… pero esta chica, era completamente lo contrario, esto definitivamente iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido en sus años como detective, pero… por la expresión de Miku… tal vez era verdad que ella no estaba involucrada en eso. Y ahora… un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en este chico… el arrepentimiento…

–Lo siento – se disculpó Len al ver que la aguamarina estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando desesperada… involuntariamente se arrodilló frente a ella y con su mano tomó su mentón para que levantara la cabeza y poderla mirar directamente a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió con esta acción mientras que Len se le acercaba cada vez mas – no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero soy una persona autista y debo admitir que no sé relacionarme con la gente de manera correcta, lo siento – susurró en su oído…

Ayudó a Miku a que se colocara de pié, y luego él se sentó en la banca a observarla.

–Si no quieres hablar sobre esto ahora no te obligaré, pero algún día tendrás que decirme todo lo que ocurrió…

–Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó Miku aun algo afectada con lo recién ocurrido – a demás… es peligroso que estés aquí, si sigues así terminarás igual que los demás detectives que vinieron a investigar este caso...

–Gracias por preocuparte, pero… te aseguro de que no será igual, ahora mismo acabo de hacer algo que los demás nunca lograron – dijo Len con modestia. Miku lo miró extremadamente confundida… el rubio soltó una pequeña risita al ver la cara de la chica – estoy hablando contigo ¿no? Estoy seguro de que ninguno antes pudo lograr eso.

La aguamarina se detuvo un momento a pensar… lamentablemente, era verdad, y… ¿Por qué estaba hablando con este chico que había sido tan grosero con ella?

–Sigues siendo… un idiota – aseguró dándole la espalda.

El rubio solo se limitó a observarla por ese momento, se veía tan serena con la vista al cielo aun que estaba dándole la espalda… y con esas pequeñas actitudes él ya se imaginaba como debía ser el tipo de personalidad de la chica…

–Y bueno… si no quieres hablarme de ti… ¿por qué mejor no me hablas de las personas que te rodean?

–Investigar eso… es tu trabajo – respondió fríamente la aguamarina.

–Es lo que estoy haciendo ¿no?

–Te pido por favor que me dejes tranquila, quiero estar sola…

–No me iré hasta que me respondas, si me dices lo que quiero saber te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo – en ese momento Miku hizo una mueca, se volteó a ver a Len, y él se sorprendió un tanto con lo que vio… aquella chica, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande al ahogar sus lágrimas, se notaba en la expresión de su rostro, la situación no podía evitar tener cierto grado de incomodidad, pero era algo que Len debía hacer.

Miku prosiguió en responder lo básico… no dio mayores detalles, a excepción de su familia, ya que la relación que tenía con los sirvientes era muy buena, ellos contaban mas como su verdadera familia. Por lo que comenzó hablando de su tía Meiko y su esposo el Dr. Kaito… últimamente se habían acercado más a la familia poco antes de que su madre fuera asesinada, sospechoso a primera vista…

Luego habló de su tía Lily… ella siempre tuvo problemas con su hermana, discutían a menudo, aun que la madre de Miku siempre intentaba mantener las cosas en paz, nunca se lograba, las razones de estas peleas realmente eran desconocidas por los demás… pero habían rumores de que años atrás antes de que Miku y su hermano nacieran, hubo cierto conflicto entre la señora Hatsune y su hermana Lily por el corazón del Duque… aun que esos son solo rumores, jamás se comprobó nada.

Más tarde su Padre… bueno, él había sido alguien de mucho apoyo, ella lo estimaba mucho, y había sufrido bastante con el repentino asesinato de su esposa. Cayó en una depresión por un tiempo de la cual le había costado librarse.

Seguida su prima Neru Akita… la verdad es que se llevaba bien con ella, pero había algo, una cierta barrera que impedía la comunicación sincera cuando se hablaba con esa rubia, era algo extraño. Sobre su pasado en realidad tampoco se sabía mucho, a excepción de que su familia entera había sido masacrada por unos ladrones… un robo que terminó muy mal, y ella fue la única sobreviviente ya que antes de morir sus padres la escondieron en un pequeño armario… ella vio toda la masacre con sus propios ojos… al menos eso explicaría un poco su actitud distante… nunca se llevó mal con alguien en la mansión.

Por último la aguamarina mencionó a su hermano mayor Mikuo Hatsune…era muy sobreprotector, siempre lo fue pero lo era más ahora que sentía la necesidad insaciable de proteger a su hermana de cualquier peligro. Pero esto casi siempre traía problemas de hermanos, ya que él la protegía demasiado… por esta razón Miku aprovechaba tanto el tiempo que tenía para estar sola y pensar en que sabe qué…

Y eso fue lo más que Miku quiso explicarle a Len, tardó bastante tiempo en hacerlo… a demás no le agradaba hablar sobre su familia, a veces ni siquiera se sentía con ese derecho, ya que pensaba que a penas los conocía.

La aguamarina volvió a darle la espalda al chico. Minutos después de un silencio incómodo Len se levantó y se acercó silenciosamente a Miku. Se quedó parado de tras de la joven… y de pronto ella comenzó a sentir que alguien estaba respirando en su cuello, se volteó muy asustada, pero se encontró con la pequeña sorpresa…

–Que crees que haces! – preguntó algo molesta.

–Solo me di cuenta… de que hueles muy bien – Miku se sonrojó levemente en ese momento.

–I..idiota… tu…

–En esta época no es bien visto que una dama esté junto a un extraño tan cerca el uno del otro, y a solas… – interrumpió una voz severa y seria que la chica reconoció en seguida… pero también provocó cierto grado de molestia en Len.

–Hermano yo…

–Así que tu eres Mikuo, el hermano mayor de la señorita Hatsune, te adelanto que no deberías preocuparte, yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo como detective privado – explicó Len sin inmutarse.

–¿Qué tipo de detective privado intenta coquetear con mi hermana menor? Los he observando – Mikuo no despegaba su mirada del rubio, quien tenía cara de indiferencia, apartó a Miku de él hasta que alzó la voz.

–Por lo que logro distinguir… Mikuo… estas frustrado… no, es más que solo eso, eres tan sobreprotector con tu hermana ya que te sientes culpable al no haber podido ayudar a tu madre? Tu actitud es un simple signo de culpabilidad e inseguridad, eso te ha llevado a tomar clases de espada para estar preparado si algún día te encuentras con el asesino… tienes sed de venganza, pero te haré una pregunta – mientras Len hablaba el aguamarina se quedaba paralizado y su hermana solo miraba la situación confundida, este detective sabía cómo llegar a lo más profundo de los corazones de las personas – si llegas a encontrarte cara a cara con el asesino en este instante ¿serías capaz de arrebatarle la vida? – esta última pregunta fue lo que hizo enfurecer al mayor de los hermanos Hatsune, esto dio como resultado… un gran puñetazo en el rostro del detective Len Kagamine, quien terminó cayendo al piso bruscamente.

–Tú no me conoces! No tienes derecho a decir ese tipo de cosas como si lo supieras todo, te mataría en este instante! – gritaba como loco Mikuo mientras Len se incorporaba en el piso.

–Ha, si? me gustaría verte intentándolo – lo retó el rubio con algo de dificultad, ahora su nariz sangraba por el golpe que había recibido.

Mikuo estuvo a pocos segundos se lanzarse sobre Len, pero la aguamarina lo detuvo. Ella no permitiría que algo así ocurriera, y menos frente a sus ojos por más que aquél rubio se lo mereciera. La escena fue extraña, pero finalmente el mayor de los Hatsune se calmó, pero aun le enfurecía el hecho de ver el rostro de Len sin inmutarse, se notaba frío, sin dolor, aun que su nariz no dejaba de sangrar… la expresión de indiferencia de este chico era casi desesperante.

Más tarde el ambiente silenció, aun que las miradas que se cruzaban eran fulminantes, al parecer nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, o más bien, éstas no eran necesarias. En un instante Miku comenzó a acercarse a Len… cosa que a su hermano no le agradó mucho.

–¿Qué haces Miku? – ella no respondió y solo siguió caminando en dirección a donde el rubio se encontraba sentado. Se posó junto a él, y con su pañuelo comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que aun seguía saliendo de la nariz de Len…

El detective Kagamine hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando la suave tela del pañuelo tocó su piel, la cual sirvió para disimular su pequeña impresión al ver como esta chica lo ayudaba… tal vez las cosas habrían salido mejor si no hubiera hablado sobre sus especulaciones de actitud.

–Señorita Hatsune, esto es muy amable de su parte, pero pienso que si sigue haciendo esto… su hermano enloquecerá – advirtió Len con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Imbécil si sigues molestándome juro que te voy a…

–No importa lo que él piense – interrumpió Miku volteando a ver a su hermano quien le devolvió la mirada confundido – y no te sientas muy especial por lo que estoy haciendo… es lo que habría hecho con cualquiera…

–Cualquiera… eh? – repitió él. Después Len sacó un pequeño reloj de bolcillo, y cuando vio la hora alzó la voz – Bueno, es hora de que vuelva a la mansión en busca de mi hermana, es tiempo de irnos, Señorita Hatsune… sería tan amable de acompañarme? – preguntó el rubio cordialmente mostrándole su mano a Miku. Quería pretender ser amable, aun que era alguien serio a veces le agradaba molestar a los demás, y en este caso había encontrado una manera muy eficaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a la persona que lo había golpeado tan duramente, también lo tomaba como un tipo de venganza…

–Iremos los tres – obstaculizó Mikuo, no permitiría tal falta de respeto. Aun que no se imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones de este misteriosos detective.

Caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que llegaron a la mansión donde fuera de ella los esperaban Rin junto al Duque Hatsune.

–Señor Kagamine ¿Qué le ha ocurrido en el rostro? – preguntó el Duque preocupado al ver la magulladura que había en la cara de Len junto a unos cuantos rastros de sangre.

–Digamos que hubieron algunos inconvenientes mientras hacía mi trabajo – el rubio siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a su hermana. Mikuo lo miró con rencor y entró en la mansión sin decir ninguna palabra…

–Pido disculpas en nombre de mi hijo, él a veces es… bueno, ahora señorita Rin le presentaré a mi hija Miku…– pero cuando el Duque había volteado a ver a su hija ésta ya estaba a una distancia considerable adentrándose en los grandes jardines de la mansión – bueno… mis hijos son un tanto especiales, no son muy sociables, me disculpo por eso, espero que usted detective Len haya podido hablar con mi hija.

–No tiene que preocuparse, después de lo que han pasado es normal que se comporten así, y con respecto a su hija todo salió perfecto – respondió Len subiendo a su carruaje – Rin, es hora de irnos.

–P...por ahora terminamos con la primera investigación, supongo que tengo suficientes testimonios por el momento, volveremos cuando tengamos algo, y si cualquier cosa extraña acontece por favor no dude en llamarnos – dijo Rin volteando a ver al Señor Hatsune.

Después de eso se despidió y subió al carruaje junto a su hermano. Y partieron de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo, hacia el edificio de Scotland Yard.

En el trayecto se podía ver a un cierto detective distraído…

–Así que… te golpearon otra vez? – preguntó la rubia…

–Sí, esta vez fueron dos veces en un día, esa chica golpea muy fuerte…

–Ella te hizo eso en la nariz Len?

–Por supuesto que no, fue su hermano, mal entendió la situación en la que nos encontró a Miku y a mí, y a demás le dije un par de verdades las cuales no era capaz de asumir.

–Ya veo… esa es la razón por la que siempre, en cada caso que resolvemos terminas con un golpe en el rostro o en cualquier parte, no sabes medir tus palabras… aun que no lo creas, las personas tienen sentimientos – sermoneó momentáneamente Rin, mientras que Len se reía de manera indiferente.

–Esto no se trata de tener sentimientos o no, se trata de ser sincero. La verdad, muchas veces duele, tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien hermana.

–Tú nunca cambias, y espero que esta vez, no utilices tu famoso método para sacar información con la hija del Duque Hatsune, hay un cierto grado de inocencia en ella que me agrada, aun que no se si deba preocuparme, noté que esta chica no es para nada fácil – decía Rin mientras afirmaba su cabeza en el vidrio.

Ella sabía muy bien que su hermano usaba métodos "eróticos" para sacarle información a las chicas, se acostaba con ellas si era necesario, él era capaz de todo para resolver un caso… aun que sinceramente Len nunca había disfrutado ninguna de esas experiencias con esas chicas, solo lo tomaba como algo formal y cotidiano de su trabajo.

–Tienes razón… no será necesario… ella me dijo varias cosas sobre sus parientes y no tuve que insistir mucho – afirmó el rubio… su hermana lo miró con una sonrisa curiosa.

–Así que Miku…eh? No quiero que finjas conmigo Len, sabes muy bien que entre nosotros no hay secretos… te interesa ella, verdad? – preguntó jugando con sus manos.

–Eres demasiado infantil Rin, y como dije antes ese tipo de sentimientos son para las personas frágiles, espero que jamás vuelvas a imaginarte algo así. A demás considera que fui yo quien estableció nuestras 3 leyes inquebrantables – respondió Len mirándola seriamente, aquél comentario le había molestado en parte – después quiero que comparemos toda la información que reunimos a ver si encontramos algo… y no creo que haya que darle mucha importancia a este caso, lo resolveremos en menos de una semana – cambió el tema explicando modestamente sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión facial… como siempre… permanecía frío.

Luego el silencio reinó en el carruaje, era incómodo… y Len… bueno, ya había fruncido su seño. Su hermana suspiró…

–A veces pienso que te sentirías mejor si sonrieras de corazón de vez en cuando – dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio…

–¿Por qué piensas que no me siento bien? Solo soy objetivo. A demás sonreír es signo de felicidad, la felicidad es para los débiles y cobardes que aparentan que todo en la vida está bien… cualquier tipo de sentimiento relacionado con la felicidad significa pérdida de tiempo, y desconcentra de las cosas que en verdad importan.

–Pero somos humanos, y somos débiles – repitió Rin en un intento de cambiar un poco la actitud de su hermano, siempre lo intentaba y aun que jamás lo lograba seguía insistiendo.

–Solo diré que tu y yo pensamos de manera muy distinta – fueron las últimas palabras de Len antes de que llegaran a Scotland Yard, donde les esperaba más trabajo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Fue el primer capi… espero sugerencias para seguir mejorando c:_

_Ojalá les gustara… Próximo capítulo: Lemmón! D':_


	2. Tal vez solo un experimento

_Nyaa he vuelto con el segundo capi… creo que quedó exageradamente largo TTwTT …y…como yo no soy experta espero que puedan perdonar la baja calidad del Lemmón D: …_

* * *

▪***▪ Tal vez solo un experimento ▪*▪**

* * *

Sentado en frente de su escritorio, solo, en aquella gran oficina que no compartía con nadie, miraba atentamente unos informes que habían llegado hace no mucho tiempo a Scotland Yard.

Otro caso… para los demás detectives que trabajaban ahí era una complejidad… pero para Len Kagamine solo era una pérdida de tiempo pensar tanto en un caso como ese, un simple robo al banco que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el rubio no tardó en darse cuenta del verdadero error que habían cometido sus compañeros de trabajo.

–Disculpe señor, ya hemos traído a los testigos para que nos den su testimonio, quiere que…– decía un hombre de alrededor de 30 años asomándose por la puerta, pero en ese mismo momento Len lo interrumpió…

–La respuesta es simple, Alfred Mainhart, lo recuerdas? El gran ladrón de bancos…

–Pero señor, ya lo hemos investigado, y hay testigos confiables que afirman haber estado con él a la hora del robo…

–Está bien… pongámoslo de una manera más simple ¿Cuál fue la hora exacta del robo? – preguntó el rubio.

–6:30 de la tarde señor Kagamine…

–Incorrecto

–Perdón? – exclamó el hombre.

–Junto con mi hermana regresamos aquí a las 6:30 de la tarde, y a esa hora no vi ningún tipo de disturbio en ningún lugar cerca, sinceramente pienso que los policías debería revisar sus relojes de vez en cuando – explicó Len parándose de su asiento con una expresión agotada.

–E…eso es imposible… ¿Cómo es posible que haya cometido ese error y nadie se dio cuenta? Está seguro usted señor que su reloj no es el que está averiado?

–¿A caso estás desafiándome? Mi reloj jamás se detiene o se descompone… ¿por qué no mejor te acercas a la ventana? – sugirió Len. Aquél hombre indeciso y dudando le hizo caso. Ahí vio un pequeño pero notable reloj de sol, marcaba las 11:47 de la mañana, y finalmente miró con temor el reloj de bolcillo que traía en su mano, y finalmente el verdadero error se hizo obvio. El pequeño aparato de ese hombre marcaba las 12:47 del día… esto quería decir que el robo en realidad había ocurrido a las 7:30 en el día de ayer ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Aquél hombre sin decir ninguna palabra y sin ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra a Len abandonó la oficina completamente frustrado… ¡¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso como Len Kagamine siempre tuviera razón? Era totalmente irritante… había sido así desde que aquél rubio había llegado a Scotland Yard… siempre opacaba a todos.

–Que estupidez…– mustió Len en una mueca incontrolable… su día ya había sido arruinado… ya que él odiaba que errores tan pequeños como esos ocurrieran frente a sus narices… le molestaba la ignorancia que él creía no tener.

Los minutos que pasaron parecían verdaderamente eternos, la mente de él estaba en blanco, quería olvidar aquél mal rato que acababa de pasar. Pero en eso, un extraño e insignificante recuerdo para él apareció de sorpresa en su mente… La imagen de Miku llorando…

Miku Hatsune… aquella chica que le había llamado la atención por alguna razón, había algo en ella; sin previo aviso, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, le provocaba gracia recordar aquél momento cuando la aguamarina lo había golpeado en la mejilla, seguido por el golpe en la nariz que había recibido por parte del hermano mayor de ella…

Llegó a un punto donde Len comenzaba a preguntarse a si mismo… ¿por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué no olvidaba el agradable aroma que Miku tenía?

Decidió no darle importancia y pensar rápidamente en otra cosa.

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana Len mandó a llamar a su hermana, había un interesante caso que a él le agradaba. Aun que lo disimulara.

Rin no tardó en llegar, ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

–Bien… aquí tengo la información que recolecté ayer sobre el caso de la familia Hatsune, pero estoy segura de que tú ya debes saber todo y hasta más, estuviste mucho tiempo hablando con aquella chica, espero que le hayas sacado suficiente.

–Por supuesto – respondió él ojeando las escrituras de su hermana, luego las dejó sobre la mesa – quizá este asesinato fue un plan elaborado en masa, todos están relacionados de alguna manera, y que mejor forma de cometer un asesinato que aliándose entre sí? – especulaba Len.

–Considerando todos los testimonios, esa puede ser una posibilidad. La señora Hatsune fue asesinada de una manera brutal, debía haber más de una persona en el crimen para poder inmovilizarla, aun que en realidad los forenses no están muy seguros si ella había sido intoxicada con algo antes de que la golpearan hasta la muerte.

–Esto está pareciendo más fácil de lo que pensaba, probablemente este solo sea otro caso de problemas familiares por venganza amorosa y dinero, me refiero a aquél problema que se rumorea que había entre Lily y la Señora Hatsune, y por otra parte, el dinero, imaginando que el duque y sus hijos fueran asesinados, ¿Quién heredaría la gran fortuna? Hay varios postulantes para eso, la señora Meiko junto a su esposo Kaito, aquella chica Neru, y finalmente Lily… por lo que he investigado en esta ultima hora no hay mas parientes vivos.

–Por lo que veo, Len, conseguiste más información que yo, veo que hubo mucha confianza entre tú y la señorita Hatsune para que te haya contado todo eso – dijo Rin con intención de molestar a su hermano, lo cual no tardó en funcionar.

–No cambies el tema, estamos comparando la información, a demás todo lo que hago es exclusivamente para cumplir mi objetivo, nuestro objetivo…no permitiré que aquellos que masacraron a nuestra familia sigan libres… aun que muera buscándolos no importa…

–Len… tu no cambias verdad? Sinceramente no sé si quiero seguir buscándolos, es imposible encontrarlos, quiero olvidar el pasado y disfrutar la vida que tenemos ahora, amo mi nueva vida, tu deberías hacer lo mismo hermano, deja de vivir en este martirio de una vez por todas, tienes todo para ser feliz…

–Rin…si eso es lo que tú has escogido… está bien, yo no me opondré, pero… no me pidas jamás que abandone esto… que abandone mi búsqueda de esos malditos hijos del demonio que andan sueltos por ahí, a demás quiero respuestas… esa noche, tu y yo también debíamos haber muerto, ¿por qué estamos vivos? ¿Por qué no nos aniquilaron como lo hicieron con nuestra familia?, y la verdad es que… hubiera preferido morir aquella noche junto a todos los que amaba – esas palabras por parte de Len sorprendieron mucho a Rin, él nunca habría su corazón de esa manera… pero muy pronto la mirada llena de incertidumbre y tristeza que había en la cara de su hermano desapareció… la frialdad e indiferencia habían vuelto en él de manera muy rápida.

En ese momento la rubia prefirió no tomar el tema, por lo tanto siguieron hablando sobre el caso de los Hatsune llegando a vagas conclusiones que seguramente en un tiempo más serían útiles para resolver el dilema.

Una vez que terminaran su charla Rin se fue dejando a su hermano solo…

Aquél día transcurrió sin percances o mayores noticias. Len no podía hacer más que quedarse junto a la ventana de su oficina observando cómo la gente pasaba tranquilamente por la calle… o al menos tranquilidad era lo que aparentaban.

En un momento, por aquella calle de en frente una silueta conocida paseaba lentamente en frente de pequeños puestos comerciales. El rubio se sorprendió ¿Qué hacía esa persona ahí…sola?... Involuntariamente él tomó su abrigo y su sombrero, abandonó su oficina velozmente con la intención de salir del edificio e Scotland Yard sin responder ninguna de las rápidas preguntas que le hacían al verlo actuar tan rápidamente.

–Señor Len, ¿Por qué la prisa? – preguntó uno de los policías.

–Necesito aire libre – respondió el Kagamine apresurado dejando a todos atónitos.

Cuando salió a la calle miró hacia todos lados en busca de aquella persona que había visto fugazmente de improviso. Le tomó algo de tiempo pero terminó por dar con ella…¿Miku?

Ese largo cabello color aguamarina… definitivamente era ella, no había manera de confundirla. Pero ¿por qué estaba sola? Parecía que escapaba de algo, continuamente miraba hacia todos lados… Len solo se dedicó a seguirla cautelosamente por las calles, esas peligrosas calles para una chica como ella.

Por otra parte Miku solo sentía apuro por llegar a su destino, ni siquiera se imaginaba que cierta persona la estaba siguiendo de manera frenética. La chica solo continuaba caminando rápidamente, intentando ser lo más invisible posible para los demás; en un minuto se colocó el sombrero que traía su larga capa… no quería que la reconocieran ya que se había escapado de la mansión por unas horas y no quería que su padre o su hermano se enteraran, ya que estaría en problemas.

Una vez que Miku ya había dejado a tras toda la multitud de gente se adentró en unos callejones muy oscuros que se veían muy tenebrosos… parecían peligrosos pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que era una atajo para llegar lo antes posible a ese lugar. Se detuvo un instante para reconocer el camino… y cuando tuvo silencio absoluto escuchó una voz atemorizante.

–Señorita ¿está perdida? ¿Por qué no me pregunta indicaciones? – dijo la voz… Miku volteó y logró ver a un hombre obeso e indigente apoyando su espalda en la pared… la aguamarina solo se limitó a correr… aquél hombre seguía hablándole y diciéndole cosas obscenas mientras la seguía. Pero de pronto… se escucharon dos golpes, y luego otro silencio absoluto… la joven estaba algo atemorizaba, ¿el hombre había dejado de seguirla?

No se preocupó de seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí, ahora más que nada quería salir del laberinto de callejones en el que se encontraba.

Una vez dejados atrás los callejones ahora ella pasaba por unas calles donde vivían personas adineradas… eso la tranquilizaba un poco, y lo mejor era que nadie la conocía. Se detuvo en una pequeña florería y compro rosas de unos colores exóticos, para luego seguir su camino Pero de pronto dos hombres muy bien vestidos la acorralaron contra una pared… parecían ebrios.

–Mira tenemos a una nueva en el vecindario – dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la cara de Miku.

–Pero que lindura, es la joven más bella que he visto en toda mi vida, y yo sí que he visto mujeres – mustió el otro hombre con una risa muy molesta.

–Imbéciles…– se quejó Miku sin hacerles mayor caso a los hombres. Y como no la tenían sujeta de ninguna manera solo siguió caminando. Pero no sirvió ya que estos tipos la seguían… al parecer la joven tenía unos serios problemas de suerte, ¿dos veces en un día?

–Vamos jovencita no seas esquivas, ¿por qué no pasamos un buen rato los tres? – preguntó uno de ellos despertando molestia en la aguamarina.

–Veo que en estos tiempos no se respeta para nada a la mujer – Miku continuó caminando. Hasta que esos hombres la sujetaron de las muñecas provocando que se le cayeran las rosas que había comprado. Ahora la tenían aprisionada, y por aquellos ojos pervertidos con los que la miraban tenían pensado hacerle algo malo… sin embargo Miku no mostraba ningún miedo. A pesar de que increíblemente nadie transitaba por esas calles.

–Te llevaremos a mi casa para que nos conozcamos mejor e íntimamente – balbuceó uno de los hombres.

Pero en eso la aguamarina ya estaba harta, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tipos como ellos, por lo que cuando ellos se disponían a llevársela por la fuerza, la joven sin preámbulos los golpeó fuertemente con su pierna en las partes íntimas de aquellos pervertidos. A continuación cada uno de ellos recibió un gran puñetazo por parte de la chica que los dejó aturdidos y a punto de sangrar… Miku está llena de sorpresas.

Luego no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

–No te escaparás tan fácilmente de mi bella jovencita! – gritó a lo lejos uno de esos desconocidos, al parecer se había recuperado rápidamente de los fuertes golpes de Miku. Y ahora ella había comenzado a sentir miedo… no quería seguir aguantando ese tipo de acoso por extraños. Por lo que solo continuó corriendo… e igual que la vez anterior, esa persona le gritaba cosas pervertidas y raras mientras la perseguía, hasta que escuchó nuevamente dos o más golpes y aquellas frases vulgares se detuvieron, no quiso molestarse en detenerse, solo quería llegar a su destino lo antes posible!

Diez minutos después, por fin, luego de tantos e incómodos percances, ya había llegado… a aquél cementerio en el que se encontraba sepultado el cuerpo de su madre. Solo quería estar con ella un tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia su lápida y se quedó parada frente a ella con la mirada dirigida al cielo y comenzó a recordar agradables momentos de su niñez que pasó junto a su hermano y a su madre… era muy tranquilizante estar en ese lugar, y aun que a los demás les pareciera extraño a Miku le agradaba visitar el cementerio, de alguna manera se sentía segura ahí, era como una paz indescriptible que solo se podía sentir en ese lugar, ya que todos descansan eternamente ahí.

Tiempo después Miku no podía quitarse la sensación de en sima de que alguien estaba mirándola.

–Por favor… no otra vez – suspiró ella al sentir pasos que se le acercaban cada vez mas… y cuando sintió que aquella persona estaba detrás de su espalda agachó su cabeza y no dudó en dirigirle un fuerte golpe con su mano… pero esa acción fue interrumpida… su golpe había sido detenido… ella se sorprendió y alzó la mirada…

–Esta no es una manera muy cordial de saludar a la gente señorita Hatsune ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tu… yo debería preguntarte eso… Len Kagamine – respondió Miku soltándose del ligero agarre de Len.

–Pues yo hice la pregunta primero… se le calló esto mientras venía para acá – dijo el rubio entregándole las rosas que había perdido por escapar de aquellos hombres ebrios.

–Gra…gracias…– Miku tomó las rosas, volteó y las colocó sobre la lápida de su madre… un breve silencio nació entre ellos. Hasta que Len lo cortó.

–¿Qué harás cuando tu padre sepa que te escapaste?

–Él no debe enterarse… no puedo creer que haya llegado a este punto de tener que escaparme para poder venir a visitar la tumba de mi madre… no tengo permitido salir de la mansión por la situación actual de aquél asesino que anda suelto… pero aun así, yo no puedo evitar el querer venir a ver a mi madre… lamentablemente ni mi padre ni mi hermano entienden eso… y para empeorar ellos nunca vienen a este lugar, dicen que no quieren recordar la tragedia – explicó la aguamarina quitándose el gorro de su larga capa gris, dejando al descubierto su largo cabello.

El viento pasaba rozando por la piel de ella… Len solo la observaba y se ubicó junto a ella.

–Ya veo… pero al menos podrías decirle a alguien que te acompañe, es peligroso que una joven como tú camine sola por las calles, por si no te diste cuenta – sermoneó Len… Miku lo miró sorprendida.

–Así que tú eras el que me salvó dos veces? Quién diría que alguien como tú sería capaz de hacer eso… aun que no necesitabas hacerlo, yo habría podido sola con ellos, pero gracias nuevamente – presumió la aguamarina provocando diversión en el joven.

–Eso crees? – preguntó él con una sonrisa en su rostro. A continuación Len sujetó las muñecas de ella aprisionándola – veamos si puedes conmigo – susurró el rubio al oído de la chica… ella rápidamente se liberó con un movimiento lento pero fuerte, y luego Len la tomó por la espalda inmovilizándola casi completamente – para la próxima debes tener más cuidado, tienes que neutralizar el equilibrio de tu atacante – explicaba él mientras ella intentaba liberarse – bien Miku creo que yo ga… – el joven no logró terminar su oración, ya que antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba tirado en el piso… Miku lo había tomado por sorpresa…

–Así? – preguntó la aguamarina mirando burlonamente al chico.

–Perfecto…– respondió levantándose con la ayuda de Miku, le sorprendió el hecho de que pudiera hacer esos movimientos, considerando que ella usaba un vestido, ropas nada adecuadas para este tipo de ejercicios – supongo que ahora no me preocuparé – agregó en voz baja.

–Dijiste algo?

–No – dijo él cortante.

–Eres extraño, y bueno… ahora me gustaría saber porqué estabas siguiéndome.

–Lo siento pero eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Hatsune.

–Claro que es de mi incumbencia! Esto podría considerarse como acoso – dijo Miku exaltada – y ya deja las formalidades, solo dime Miku.

–Esto es solo parte de mi investigación – dijo Len sentándose junto a la tumba de la madre de la chica.

–Investigación, eh? Así que yo también soy sospechosa del asesinato, que estupidez…

–No es estupidez, hasta que las pruebas comprueben lo contrario todos los relacionados con la Señora Hatsune son potenciables sospechosos, incluyendo a los hijos, y creo que es hora de que yo haga las preguntas… ¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte así?

–Gakupo, uno de los jardineros de la mansión me enseñó hace un año, y no solo a defenderme…también a contraatacar, aun que claro, nadie de mi familia lo sabe, se molestarían mucho, se supone que yo debo ser delicada – respondió ella sentándose junto a Len y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–¿Sabes que contándome todo esto lo único que logras es que mis sospechas hacia ti aumenten? – preguntó Len devolviéndole la intensa mirada.

–Lo sé… pero también sé que yo no asesiné a nadie… así que puedo estar tranquila – respondió la aguamarina sonriendo levemente… era la primera vez que sonreía en bastante tiempo.

Len solo se quedó callado admirando esa vista, era la primera vez que la vía sonreír, se veía hermosa, aun que había algo en él que intentaba repeler esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Luego, lentamente Miku comenzó a acercarse, los latidos del detective comenzaban a acelerar… hasta que la joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

–Soy una tonta verdad? – pronunció la aguamarina rompiendo en llanto.

–Tonta no… terca sí…– después de decir eso Len abrazó a Miku quién seguía llorando… otra vez aquél llanto desesperado, pero ahora parecía como si ella intentara ahogarlo, no quería ser escuchada.

¿Qué era lo que Len hacía? Fácilmente esto solo podía ser una actuación por parte de la aguamarina para tratar de eliminar las sospechas hacia ella… pero en aquellas acciones, en esa mirada no había signos de mentira alguna… por primera vez… en toda su vida como detective… el Kagamine comenzaba a dudar de sus propias especulaciones.

Pero ahora… al parecer se le había olvidado por completo su vocación. Y es que aquél aroma… aquél dulce y hechizante aroma que traía Miku lo atrapaba completamente, aún más a la corta distancia en la que se encontraba de ella. Minutos más tarde Len tomó la mano de la joven delicadamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Su piel era suave y delicada, mucho más que los pétalos de la más hermosa rosa. Esta chica parecía perfecta ante los ojos del rubio. Ahora parecía como si él nunca quisiese separarse de ella…

Pero siempre, todo momento agradable debe terminar.

–Odio que me vean así, en especial alguien como tú – dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio y separándose de Len completamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

–Creo que ya se te hizo tarde… deberías volver a la mansión, todos deben estar preocupados – enunció el rubio cambiando el tema.

–No creo que se den cuenta de mi ausencia, siempre desaparezco de la vista de todos cerca de esta hora, a demás Gumi y Teto me cubren… confío en ellas

–Confianza… eh? Con el tiempo aprenderás que le confianza muchas veces no es buena Miku.

–La confianza no es buena si tú crees que no lo es…

–Eso es casi redundancia… tomando en cuenta de que eres mayor que yo, hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de la vida.

–La edad no tiene nada que ver con esto… a demás solo son dos años, estas actuando de manera infantil… pero ya no importa – en ese momento Miku cerró sus ojos… y una agradable briza atravesó el cementerio provocando que los sutiles cabellos aguamarina de la chica danzaran bellamente con el viento mientras Len la observaba a unos pasos de distancia.

De pronto el rubio comenzó a sentir un extraño ardor en sus mejillas, pero una vez más, él decidió despejar su mente y cuerpo de esa sensación…

–Vamos, es hora de irnos – dijo Len mirando al suelo y pasando rápidamente junto a Miku.

–"Vamos?" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó ella.

–No pensarás que voy a dejarte ir sola después de todo lo que pasó, ahora si estás siendo tonta – respondió él caminando lentamente – vienes?

–Sí que eres extraño – suspiró la chica… pero finalmente lo siguió, sin antes despedirse de su madre… volvería otro día.

Caminaron juntos, Miku algo mas cubierta, por cualquier cosa. Ya estaba atardeciendo y las calles eran transitadas ligeramente en silencio y sin mayores problemas…

Y luego de caminar por bastante tiempo, ya solo estaban a unos cuarenta metros de la mansión…

–Espera – dijo Miku, Len se detuvo.

–Que sucede?

–Déjame aquí… los guardias podrían vernos si seguimos, se una entrada secreta que está por atrás de la mansión, gracias por traerme – dijo rápidamente la joven comenzando a caminar, pero en eso Len la detuvo sosteniéndole la mano.

–Me aseguraré de que entres a la mansión – aseguró él severamente, la chica dudosamente aceptó.

Y cuando finalmente el rubio estuvo completamente seguro de que ella estaría bien, decidió volver a Scotland Yard… donde seguramente debería dar una buena explicación de su paradero en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Al llegar al departamento de policía todos lo quedaron mirando de manera curiosa… pero él ignoró todo eso incluyendo a su hermana, y se dirigió directamente a su oficina… tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, pero ya no podía evitar el hecho de que se encontraba distraído.

Se encerró en su oficina… intentando olvidar algo… pero eso fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su puerta.

–Len Kagamine! abre en seguida! – su hermana… el joven suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente.

–Que sucede Rin…

–Dónde estabas? Tenemos mucho trabajo como para que te des el lujo de desaparecer así – regañó la rubia.

–Si claro, como tu digas, sea lo que haya que hacer tráelo aquí… quiero estar solo…

–Te pasó algo? Hay algo raro en ti…

–Todo está igual que siempre, así que ahora hazme el favor de traer todo lo que hay que hacer aquí, debo meditar sobre la estupidez de la humanidad Rin.

–Amargado – gruñó ella dejando la oficina algo molesta…

Ahora Len estaba solo nuevamente. Y solo había una cosa en la que era capaz de pensar…Miku… la necesitaba… no sabía cómo pero había llegado al punto de desearla frenéticamente después de haber pasado un corto tiempo con ella…

Al día siguiente el rubio seguía un tanto confuso… a penas y había podido dormir en la noche de tanto pensar en sus propios problemas. Algo que era extraño, hasta el mismo tiempo parecía extraño ahora para él… pasaba muy lentamente. Era algo eternamente desesperante…

Con el pasar de una semana después de ese incidente no habían tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con la familia Hatsune. Pero seguían investigando antecedentes del caso.

Y aquél día Len se encontraba revisando la correspondencia de Scotland Yard… y ahí había una carta algo abultada para él… en seguida la abrió y en el contenido de esta carta había una rosa marchita, junto con una pequeña tarjeta que tenía escrita la palabra "SROM", parecía que la habían escrito con sangre, y la sangre parecía aun fresca?… este hecho levantó la curiosidad de Len… y casi instantáneamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Miku… él comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un bullicio que venía desde el primer piso del edificio.

Y lo que acontecía era que uno de los guardias de la mansión Hatsune. Se notaba muy alterado y en seguida pidió hablar con los gemelos Kagamine. Quienes fueron llamados rápidamente a la entrada del edificio.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el alboroto? – preguntó Rin.

–Es horrible! Alguien, alguien a… la Señorita Hatsune… Alguien – decía exasperado y nervioso aquél hombre, Len comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

–Qué sucedió? Algo le pasó a Miku? – gritó el rubio tomándolo del cuello, otros policías que observaban tuvieron que sujetar a Len para que no golpeara al guardia en su desesperación – habla rápido! – exigió el Kagamine mientras lo tenían sujeto.

–Alguien… Atentó contra la vida de la Señorita Hatsune!

–Qué? Cuándo? Cómo está ella? Responde! – dijo muy intransigente Len soltándose de quienes lo detenían.

–To…todo ocurrió muy rápido, lo único que alcancé a ver fue a la Señorita sangrando siendo ayudada por las sirvientas y su padre, todos en la mansión están muy atemorizados con lo ocurrido, luego de eso el Duque me pidió que los llevara conmigo – explicó el guardia ahora algo más calmado.

–Len cálmate – interrumpió Rin atónita.

–No voy a calmarme, vámonos, debemos ir a la mansión Hatsune lo antes posible, lo más probable es que el asesino aun esté por ahí cerca – después de oír eso los gemelos acompañados por el hombre que el Duque había enviado. Partieron en un carruaje hacia la Mansión.

En el trayecto se podía notar claramente la preocupación que sentía Len…

–Hermano… creo que te estás tomando esto muy enserio… ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por ella?

–No es que esté tomándomelo muy enserio. Veo que aún no te das cuenta de que Miku es una de nuestras más importantes testigos en este caso, a demás es mejor llegar lo antes posible, estamos muy cerca de encontrar al asesino, el único inconveniente que veo en este momento es que el guardia no nos dio mayores detalles de lo ocurrido…

–Está bien… como tú digas – asintió Rin…

Una vez que ya habían llegado, se bajaron rápidamente del carruaje y entraron en la lujosa mansión. Ahí dentro, en la sala principal, se encontraban todos los familiares de los Hatsune, quienes se notaban preocupados e inquietos, en especial Mikuo y el Duque. Todos ellos se quedaron mirando a los detectives en silencio, hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar. Y en seguida Mikuo y Len intercambiaron un par de miradas asesinas, aun que claro, el rubio no borraba su sonrisa sarcástica.

–Donde está la Señorita Miku? – preguntó Len volviendo a su faceta de serio.

–Mi hija ahora está en su habitación descansando – respondió el padre preocupado.

–¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? – interrogó Rin.

–Vengan, les explicaré en la habitación de Miku – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la gran y elegante escalera que dirigía al segundo piso de la mansión. Los gemelos lo siguieron.

Una vez que se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación de Miku entraron silenciosamente, y vieron que Kaito estaba vendando cuidadosamente la cabeza de la chica, después de todo era un doctor en el que el Duque confiaba mucho.

–Kaito… ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña? – preguntó el Duque.

–Milagrosamente no tan mal como yo creí… le di unos medicamentos para evitar la inflamación y que se formen coágulos de sangre que podrían ser fatales, ahora solo está inconsciente, pero es imposible para mi predecir cuándo despertará, mi mayor miedo es que el golpe puede traer daños neurológicos – explicó el peli azul alejándose algunos pasos de la cama.

–Ya veo – suspiró el Duque.

–Bien, ahora… necesitamos que nos digan qué diablos sucedió aquí! – pidió la Kagamine algo molesta, ver a todos preocupados de lo acontecido, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido en la mansión…

–Ocurrió esta mañana, hace ya más de una hora, deducimos que mi hija estaba saliendo de su habitación, a esas horas ya todos estamos levantados y tomando desayuno, pero no sé por qué Miku hoy tardó más en bajar a acompañarnos, en ese momento este pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Lo único que logramos escuchar fue un ruido muy fuerte, como si hubieran roto alguna puerta o algo por el estilo, subimos en seguida acompañados por guardias a ver qué era lo que había sucedido, y fue cuando encontramos a Miku tirada en el piso, repleta de sangre que salía frenéticamente de su cabeza… buscaron por toda la mansión, pero nadie logró encontrar nada, solo sabemos que la golpearon con un martillo, lo encontramos a pocos metros de Miku – manifestaba el padre de la joven sentándose a los pues de la cama de ella.

–Ya veo… no se preocupe haremos un chequeo completo de la mansión una vez más para asegurarnos. Y por lo que logro notar con la situación actual pienso que deberían reforzar aún más la seguridad de la mansión. Lo mejor por el momento sería que nadie debe andar solo por ahí, al menos los que pertenecen a la familia – estipulaba Rin mientras caminaba alrededor de la gran alcoba en busca de algún indicio de algo. Mientras que los demás que se encontraban ahí guardaban silencio.

–No puedo creerlo… el asesino que mató a mi esposa ha vuelto?...

–Yo tomaría es como una posibilidad, no es muy seguro, hasta que comprobemos lo contrario no podemos decir que se trate de la misma persona, fácilmente esto solo pudo haber sido el caso de alguien que entró secretamente a robar, pero no esperó encontrarse con Miku, y para no ser descubierto la golpeó… ¿O qué es lo que opinas tu Len? – sugirió la rubia, pero le molestó un poco el hecho de ver a su hermano algo distraído…

–Claro Rin… pero antes que nada, Doctor Kaito, necesito una muestra de todos los medicamentos que le ha suministrado a la Señorita Hatsune, o los que vaya a usar en ella – pidió Len.

–Está desconfiando de mi Detective?

–Es solo una ligera medida de seguridad, en este tipo de situaciones no es bueno confiar en nadie – argumentó el rubio sonriendo sarcásticamente.

–Como usted quiera – respondió Kaito sin mayor preámbulo.

–Antes de todo… Rin y Len, quisiera que me acompañaran a mi oficina, tengo una propuesta que hacerles – invitó el Duque… los gemelos accedieron. Pero antes de salir de la habitación Len volteó un instante a ver el rostro de Miku… lo que vio le pareció muy alterante… ella estaba pálida, en su rostro aún se notaba un gesto de miedo… algo muy desalentador para él.

Luego de que ellos dejaran la habitación vieron como muchos guardias se ganaban en la puerta, para asegurarse que nadie más entrara…

Subieron al tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina, llegaron y entraron a la oficina del Duque, donde se encontraba aquella chica de cabello verde corto, Gumi, limpiando el librero que estaba ahí. En seguida el señor Hatsune se sentó de tras de su escritorio, él parecía preocupado pero al mismo tiempo temeroso.

–Escuchen, la razón por la que los he llamado es porque me gustaría que ustedes vinieran a vivir a esta mansión lo que dure el caso… e..es solo una sugerencia, aquí tendrán todas las comodidades para trabajar, y estarán al tanto de todo, lo único que quiero es la seguridad de mis hijos y de mi familia, no soportaría que algo les pasara a alguno de ellos – expresó el cansado hombre…

Esta proposición sorprendió un tanto a los gemelos, no se lo habían esperado. Len y Rin se miraron instantáneamente haciendo ligeros gestos con el rostro que solo ellos sabían traducir. El silencio reinó durante minutos que parecieron eternos.

–Y bien? Que dicen?

–Bueno señor, la propuesta es tentadora, y creo que lo mejor será que aceptemos. Podremos resolver las cosas más rápido, y así evitaremos nuevos ataques – respondió la rubia sonriendo… el Duque suspiró aliviado.

–Me alegra mucho la decisión que han tomado. Ahora, Gumi, por favor ve a preparar las habitaciones para los detectives, y que sean algunas que estén en el segundo piso, es el lugar por donde transitarán más guardias – pidió el Duque, Gumi asintió, y con una reverencia dejó la oficina dirigiéndose a hacer su trabajo – y bueno, lo mejor será que vallan a buscar sus cosas, me gustaría que comenzaran a vivir aquí desde hoy mismo, si no es mucha molestia.

–Por supuesto que no lo es, claro, iremos en seguida, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo Rin, ella rápidamente dejó la oficina, su hermano comenzaba a seguirla, pero hubo algo en la pared de aquella oficina que llamó su atención.

Ahí había un gran cuadro, parecía ser el Señor Hatsune acompañado por su difunta esposa, y en la parte de abajo había un pequeña frase en Latín… la cual Len no tardó en traducir, él sabía variados idiomas, incluyendo el Latín, considerando que era casi una lengua muerta.

–"_Que la muerte no sea un obstáculo para la felicidad"_– susurró Len… el Duque alcanzó a oír la frase, y en seguida se acercó a él.

–Veo que usted también sabe Latín… ella era mi esposa, amaba esta frase, y amaba el latín – expresó nostálgico el hombre. El rubio guardó silencio, y siguió bajando su mirada, hasta que llegó a ver un florero que estaba sobre la mesa más cercana, ahí habían unas hermosas rosas… eso en seguida le llamó la atención…

–Podría decirme de cuando son esas rosas? – preguntó Len apuntando hacia las flores.

–Hace dos días, Miku las cambia constantemente, dice que le recuerdan a su madre, y como aquí está el único cuadro intacto que queda de mi esposa, ella siempre viene aquí a poner rosas nuevas – respondió el duque cortando un poco el pensamiento de Len… ya había comenzado a relacionar aquellas rosas con la flor marchita que había recibido justo esa mañana.

–¿Qué pasó con los demás cuadros?

–Los quemaron justo el día del asesinato... – indicó el hombre triste…

Después de oír eso, Len se despidió, y fue en busca de su hermana quien lo esperaba afuera para ir a buscar sus pertenencias… desde ahora vivirían en la mansión Hatsune.

–Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Rin a su hermano mientras él subía al carruaje…

–Solo intentaba comprobar algo…

–Tu…– la chica suspiró…– desde este momento deberemos estar más alertas a todo… el hecho de haber aceptado la propuesta del Duque solo implica que nos acercamos mas a la muerte…

–Muerte… eh? – Len se quedó unos minutos pensando mientras el carruaje se movía… la palabra "muerte" rondaba por su cabeza… hasta que recordó aquella inscripción que estaba a los pies del cuadro…como esa frase estaba en Latín, ahí había una palabra clave: "Mors", en español…"Muerte"…

En ese momento el rubio sacó de su bolcillo la carta que había recibido en la mañana, vio la tarjeta y leyó nuevamente lo que decía… "SROM" y cuando volteas la palabra…"MORS", muerte… en ese justo instante Rin observaba callada a su hermano… no quiso interrumpirlo, ya que notó que estaba pensando en algo importante, luego le pediría explicaciones.

Y mientras en la cabeza de Len se encontraban sucesos uniéndose frenéticamente… luego él volvió a observar al interior de la carta, ahora estaba la rosa marchita… que significaba?

Repentinamente, por fin, él recordó… recordó aquél día que había pasado con Miku en el cementerio…

–Ahora vas a explicarme lo que descubriste? – preguntó Rin desatendida.

–Creo que si… mira, esta mañana recibí esta carta anónima, y en su contenido hay una rosa marchita junto a una tarjeta.

–Qué descubriste con respecto a eso?

–Supongo que ya es hora de que te confiese un pequeño incidente que ocurrió hace algunos días atrás – en ese momento la rubia estaba lista para escuchar todo – aquél día en el que desaparecí por algunas horas, en realidad me encontraba siguiendo a Miku. Se había escapado de la mansión para visitar la tumba de su madre que está en el cementerio Aison. La verdad es que ella me sorprendió mucho, en dos ocasiones unos tipos intentaron hacerle un par de cosas, pero ella supo cómo defenderse, aun que claro, con un poco de mi ayuda. Miku compró rosas, y luego de eso se dirigió a su destino. En aquél cementerio yo aparecí ante ella y colocó las rosas sobre la tumba de su madre…

–Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con la carta que recibiste hoy Len?

–Acabo de descubrir, que la palabra que está escrita con sangre en esta tarjeta "Srom" en realidad significa "Mors", una palabra en latín que en español significa "Muerte", parece escrita con sangre… y ahora la rosa marchita, es simple, Miku le dejó rosas a su madre, eso fue hace ya una semana, el punto es que no me sorprendería que la persona que me envió esta carta hubiera estado espiándonos ese día, y tomó una de esas rosas, la guardó y justamente hoy la envió después de lo que le ocurrió a Miku… un tipo de advertencia tal vez, ¿qué opinas de esto hermana? – especulaba Len con una mano en su mentón.

–La verdad es que… eres un completo imbécil por no haberme dicho todo esto antes, se supone que somos un equipo, pero bueno, tu jamás cambias, y creo también que estas relacionando todo esto de manera muy apresurada… ¿Qué tal si esta carta no tiene nada que ver con el caso Hatsune? ¿Y si solo es una coincidencia?

–Por favor… a mi parecer, las coincidencias no existen… las cosas que existen en realidad son los hechos concretos del destino, a demás, cuando recibí la carta, la sangre aun estaba fresca, estoy casi seguro de que esta sangre pertenece a Miku…

Después de esa pequeña explicación sobre lo ocurrido, habían llegado a algunas conclusiones a parte, si todo era como Len creía, la persona que los había estado observando aquél día obviamente no se encontraba en la mansión a esa hora… después de que fueran a buscar sus cosas y volvieran a la mansión, investigarían más a fondo, también tenían pensado ir al edificios de correo para preguntar si habían visto a alguien extraño o si tenían algún registro sobre quién pudo haber enviado la carta… todo parecía aun más fácil ahora…

_**O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O-**_

Una vez que ya regresaron a la mansión, comenzaron a trabajar, interrogaron a todos, pero nada, no descubrieron nada incriminador, todos tenían coartadas perfectas con respecto a ese día en especial, todo cuadraba con todo, no había nada sospechoso en sus declaraciones… en otras palabras, nadie parecía estar relacionado. Era eso, o era mejor comenzar a considerar esa teoría de la confabulación en masa que habían especulado antes, es decir, que todos estaban cubriéndose entre sí para que el verdadero asesino no fuera descubierto, pero esa idea parecía bastante descabellada, incluso para Len.

Rápidamente, y sin notarlo la noche llegó. Los gemelos se dirigieron a las habitaciones que les habían asignado… la de Rin quedaba junto a la de Mikuo… y casualmente la de Len estaba junto a la de Miku… cuando el rubio estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación se encontró con el hermano mayor de Miku pasando por el pasillo.

–Te estaré observando, Kagamine – dijo seriamente Mikuo deteniéndose un momento.

–¿Qué cosas estas imaginándote? No soy ese tipo de personas, no me conoces – respondió el rubio dándole la espalda.

–Claro, no te conozco, por eso mismo no quiero correr el riesgo, así que ten mucho cuidado…

–Está bien Mikuo, en tanto tu tengas cuidado con mi hermana – se burló Len… intentaba contener la risa.

–Qué insinúas?

–Yo nada… solo me baso en los hechos… y por si no lo notaste – Len volteó a ver a Mikuo – estás levemente sonrojado… que tengas buenas noches.

–Tu… ma…maldito… – Mikuo no fue capaz de decir ninguna palabra más, ya que Len entró en seguida a su habitación y cerró la puerta velozmente. Esa noche el rubio durmió con el recuerdo del agradable aroma de Miku… era una sensación que no lograba sacarse de en sima…

Dos días pasaron luego… y Miku aun seguía inconsciente… era algo desesperante para sus más cercanos. La probabilidad de que la inconsciencia de Miku la provocaran los medicamentos era alta, pero cada vez que Kaito iba a suministrarle un medicamento a la aguamarina, ahí estaba Len para comprobar que no fueran otra cosa que podría ser dañina…

Y en esos tres días Len y Rin no habían encontrado mucho, lo único que hallaban eran más dudas y mas sospechas hacia todos los que los rodeaban. En especial en aquellas miradas que algunas veces intercambiaban algunos miembros de la familia entre sí… algo bastante sospechoso, había algo extraño entre Meiko y Lily, pero también había algo comprometedor entre Luka y Gakupo… esas situaciones era bastantes raras, muy pronto los gemelos deberían investigar de qué se trataba.

Y aquella mañana se encontraban todos desayunando. Mikuo había comenzado a hablar cada vez mas casualmente con Rin, aun que ellos se aseguraban de que sus conversaciones fueran sutiles, Len alcanzaba a darse cuenta, eso le provocaba algo de gracia, ya que había encontrado un motivo con el cual molestar a Mikuo.

–S..Señor, disculpe que lo moleste en este momento… pero Miku acaba de despertar – dijo felizmente Teto. En seguida, todos al escuchar eso dejaron todo en la mesa como estaba y subieron a la habitación de Miku lo más rápido posible.

Y cuando entraron, ahí estaba la aguamarina, algo confundida sentada en su cama.

–Mi pequeña! – exclamó felizmente el padre.

–Hermanita! Como te sientes?

–Miku… estábamos preocupados por ti…– dijo en voz baja Neru algo ruborizada, no le gustaba mostrar algún tipo de afecto hacia nadie…

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Me duele mucho la cabeza…– se quejó la chica.

–Eso es normal después de que recibió un gran golpe con un martillo en la cabeza Señorita Hatsune, usted estuvo tres días inconsciente, ¿no lo recuerda? – explicó Len fingiendo formalidad en frente de los demás.

–Len? di...digo… que hace el detective aquí? Recordar qué? – preguntaba Miku mas confundida de lo que estaba.

–Hija esto te lo explicaré después, ahora deja que Kaito te revise para asegurarse de todo esté bien, si?

–E..está bien – asintió la chica.

–Ahora les pido a todos por favor que salgan, debo revisar a Miku – pidió Kaito, en ese momento todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, a excepción de Len y Mikuo…

–Me quedaré – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.

–No es necesario – interrumpió Mikuo – yo me quedaré.

–Si es necesario, el detective aquí soy yo – respondía Len con otra vez una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

–Fuera los dos – pidió Miku molesta… lamentablemente ninguno de ellos le hizo caso alguno, tuvo que soportar las miradas de su hermano y Len mientras Kaito le hacía preguntas.

Finalmente no tenía ningún daño neurológico, la herida parecía estar sanando adecuadamente, el único inconveniente era que Miku no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que le había ocurrido… y mientras le explicaban a ella la situación actual, la aguamarina solo se limitaba a guardar silencio…el miedo que se había desatado en ella era evidente.

Con el pasar de los días… ahora un nuevo síntoma en Miku comenzaba a aparecer… ahora el problema era el insomnio… no había dormido en 2 noches seguidas, considerando que debía tener una semana más de reposo para que estar completamente recuperada. El dormir se hacía completamente imposible. A demás reiteradas veces al día Len la visitaba para hacerle preguntas o para ver como estaba, pero ella… no respondía nada… no decía ninguna palabra, esto significaba un nivel muy alto de frustración en el rubio, pero nada se podía hacer.

El incontrolable insomnio de Miku, llevó a su padre a tomar una decisión… en un corto tiempo habían probado en ella incontables medicamentos para hacerla dormir… pero ninguno había dado resultado. Solo había una medicina que faltaba por probar, pero ésta, traía como efecto secundario en algunos casos la pérdida de memoria, entre otras cosas… y aun así, sabiendo todos estos riesgos el padre de Miku autorizó a Kaito para que le suministrara aquella medicina, el Duque ya no soportaba ver a su hija en ese estado. Así que esa misma noche la aguamarina recibió la dosis de aquella medicina, la que por fin había terminado por dar resultado…

En la noche… los pasillos eran constantemente patrullados por guardias, pero cuando no había ninguno a la vista, Len se encargaba de ir hasta la habitación de Miku para ver cómo estaba… se sentaba junto a ella y la observaba dormir, tan sutil, tan delicada… aquellas visitas secretas que él le hacía por la noche solo lograban que la anhelara cada vez más, y de manera muy extraña… algo completamente ajeno para el rubio…

Y con el pasar de una semana esa sensación no desaparecía… es más, se fortalecía! Insoportable!

Esta situación, lo llevó una noche a querer terminar con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, así que… tomó una decisión algo peligrosa… pero según Len, lo haría en nombre de su investigación… y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo…

Así que en una noche, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, sorpresivamente en ese momento no había ningún guardia vigilando, y como él había estado transitando en las noches se había dado cuenta de que los guardias de vez en cuando se tomaban pequeñas siestas en la noche, cuando debería estar haciendo su trabajo, aunque claro, esto solo favorecía el plan de Len.

_(__Nota__de__la__Autora__: desde ahora cosas pervertidas van a pasar _ ) _

El rubio dejó su alcoba y entró silenciosamente a la habitación de Miku que era iluminada con la luz de la luna y las estrellas que esa noche se notaban bastante, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cama donde la chica se encontraba recostada. La observó por un corto lapso de tiempo, pero luego se sentó junto a ella… ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando estaba a su lado? Lo más probable es que solo era una simple atracción. Len sabía que no debía involucrarse mucho, pero aun así… la deseaba, la necesitaba…

Esto iba en contra de todas sus creencias.

–La mente humana me parece cada vez más extraña – susurró.

Pues, si esto era solo una atracción o más bien un simple capricho, entonces habría que comprobarlo no?

En eso, Len comenzó a deshacerse de un poco de ropa, apagó la vela y se recostó a su lado ¿Qué había de malo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Miku estaba bajo el efecto de la medicina, seguramente no despertaría, y si algo pasaba ella recordaría esto como un simple sueño erótico y fantasioso.

En seguida comenzó a tocar la cara de la joven, se acercó lentamente, pero de pronto Miku abrió los ojos, y volteó a ver a Len… él se sorprendió pero en ningún momento se alejó, ya no podía separarse de ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí así… Len? – preguntó la peli turquesa ruborizada. Era la primera vez que hablaba después de bastante tiempo.

–Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo – respondió.

–Este tipo de medicina tarda mucho tiempo en hacer efecto en mí, me la han dado tantas veces que está perdiendo su efectividad, solo me siento débil…pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Quiero saber qué es lo que siento – respondió él sin inmutarse.

–¿Saber lo que sientes? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Es simple… te deseo, y me gustaría comprobar algo Miku.

La chica lo miró confundida pero no fue capaz de decir ninguna palabra ya que Len se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y la besó, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero ya no podía quitarse al chico de en sima. Él ahora le sujetaba las muñecas por sobre su cabeza mientras continuaba besándola intensamente.

Su lengua exploraba cada rincón de la boca de ella, era casi un movimiento desesperado por parte de él. Luego Len comenzó a quitarle lentamente el pijama de seda que llevaba puesto Miku. La chica se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero aun así no podía, ni tampoco quería que se detuviese.

Después él se separó brevemente de ella e inició con la acción de quitarse rápidamente la ropa. Se posó sobre Miku y la observó detenidamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba apenada pero no se resistía. Len sonrió comenzando luego a tocar delicadamente los senos de ella provocando gemidos por parte de la chica.

Eso se sentía… Bien? El solo hecho de escucharla gemir por sus caricias le provocaba algo de excitación.

Minutos después Len le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba a Miku dejándola completamente desnuda. La vista de ese cuerpo era algo exótico, o al menos eso pensaba él.

–Esto será interesante – susurró el al oído de la peli turquesa.

–¿P..por qué tu…? – preguntó ella en un hilo de voz que se desvaneció ya que fue interrumpido por un extenso gemido de placer, porque Len había bajado hasta su intimidad y había comenzado a acariciarla.

Luego el rubio se relamió los labios y con su lengua comenzó a explorar el sexo de la chica.

Ella arqueó su espalda por el placer que sentía y se sujetaba de las suaves sábanas de su cama sin poder dejar de gemir. La chica nunca se había sentido tan bien antes y tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de perder su virginidad, estaba cometiendo adulterio, ella ya estaba comprometida, pero sabiendo todo eso, aún así, no quería que ese momento terminara.

Algo similar pasaba con Len, él no quería creerlo pero estaba disfrutando esto. Y también estando consiente de todos los riesgos que tenía cometer este tipo de acto de lujuria, no se detendría, pues, estaba en medio de un experimento. El primer experimento de esta naturaleza.

Después de eso el joven abandonó la intimidad de Miku, ahora dirigiéndose a su boca mientras con sus dedos comenzaba lentamente a penetrarla. La chica comenzó a jadear cada vez más intensamente. Él, la estaba preparando para lo que se venía.

Y a los pocos minutos después el rubio se abrió paso entre las piernas de Miku acercando su miembro erguido a ese lugar prohibido, al que seguramente, nadie había entrado antes. La chica sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Poco a poco Len comenzó a penetrarla, con algo de dificultad hasta que el himen intacto de ella se rompió abriéndole paso al interior de Miku, cada vez con más facilidad.

Al principio ella dio un fuerte grito de dolor, era su primera vez… pero Len se encargaba de ahogar aquellos gritos y gemidos besándola con desesperación mientras seguía penetrándola.

Hasta al rubio se le escapaban algunos gruñidos en cada estocada. También acariciaba los senos de la chica provocando aun mas placer.

–L…Len – gemía Miku en cuanto él se separó de su boca y ahora había bajado hasta su cuello mordiéndolo mientras seguía con su acto de penetración. Y ella entrelazaba sus dedos entre los rebeldes y rubios cabellos del chico.

Finalmente Len y Miku ya estaban en su límite… no podían contenerse por más tiempo. Y fue cuando el chico abandonó el interior de la peli turquesa con dificultad, corriéndose sobre las blancas sábanas de seda, lo mismo pasó con Miku, los dos terminaron exhaustos, jadeantes y sudados después de esta acción.

En ese momento Len se acercó y apretó a Miku sobre su pecho, ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo abrazó jadeante, quedándose al instante profundamente dormida, la medicina había terminado por hacer efecto.

Ya era tarde, el rubio debía volver a su habitación antes que notaran su ausencia, por lo que se levantó de la cama como si nada y se vistió, aun con el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Miku bajo su poder…

Silenciosamente se acercó a ella quien por lo que se notaba dormía placenteramente, y le besó la mejilla. Pero rápidamente se percató de que las sábanas estaban hechas un desastre, mojadas con "líquidos extraños" y con pequeñas gotas de sangre pero eran visibles. Por lo que no le quedó de otra que arreglar todo y cambiar las sábanas de seda, y ponerle otro pijama a Miku, quien ya no había manera que despertara lo que quedaba de noche.

Cuando terminó, en seguida se alejó dirigiéndose a su cuarto, pero no lograba quitarse de en sima una extraño sentimiento… él se había llevado su primera vez así como si nada.

Acaso esto… era ¿Remordimiento? Ja! Por supuesto que no… ¿Por qué habría de ser eso? Esto solo había sido un experimento, solo restaba "_esperar los resultados_" ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Len?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Chan chan chan… xD perdonadme por la demora minna :C_

_En especial a ti Natty… es que tuve muchos exámenes en estas semanas y… u_u_

_Ojalá les haya gustado! _

_Por favor dejen sugerencias para futuras partes de Lemmón que quizá tenga esta historia? xD _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
